A Twisted Tail
by WintersWhiteMaiden
Summary: Tony hadn't seen or heard from the Mousekewitz's and Tiger in lil over a year. Late spring Tony received a letter from Fievel,telling him to get on the next train to Green River ny setts off on the next train out of New York."Things couldn't have changed that much in a year" or so he thought.(Time era mix 1930's for Green River and 2000's for New York) TonyXTanya


Nothing but the Wild West could be seen from miles around, so what else is left to do, but rock side to side in your train seat as you listen to the sounds made by the tracks. Since your really not one to ride in any sort of transportation you can't help but wonder again why your on this crazy contraption.

"Woh and I figured taxi's were crazed, the West sure is different from New York" A few moments after that sentence left your mouth you hear the clearing of someones throat so you look to your right. Some mouse is standing to the side of you with his paw stretched out, before you say anything the oddly dressed mouse interrupts you by saying,

"Excuse me sir, your ticket if you will" you look dumbfound for a bit until you find your voice,

"Oh uh sure thin" you scramble around in your pocket, soon switching from left to right.

"Just a sec" You freak a bit on the inside thinking you'll be kick off the train until the ticket mouse interrupts your thoughts with a slight chuckle.

" Huh uh, sir is this your first time on a train"? While he was talking you found the ticket in excitement and announced it.

"Ah I found it, oh um yes how'ed ya know"? You handed(pawed?) the ticket over as the mouse smiled.

" I've been around so naturally I can tell, my names John" you watch John doing all sorts of things to the ticket, you thought it was only right to speak your name as well.

"Hi ya, the names Tony Toponi nice to meetcha" you stretch your Paw out for him to shack. John gives you your ticket while he shacks your paw.

"So Tony what brings you to the west? Sounds to me like your from Brooklyn."

" Wow, ya good, yeah I'm from Brooklyn New York. I got a letter from my pal Filly Mousekewitz to get my tail out to Green River pronto."

John stood there with his paw to his whiskers thinking as it would seem. In a minuet John thrusts his paw in the air as if he was saying 'I understand'

"This Filly Mousekewitz, do you mean Fievel and the family of Mousekewitz"?

"Yeah that's him, I've been calling him Filly forever now. Do ya know how they're doin"? John gave you a questioning look.

"It all depends on how you look at it I guess. Have you ever gone to Green River before to see your friends"? You shock your head in silence while you tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Well Green River is a town that's stuck to the 1930's fashion and way of living, It's famous for that I guess now since the Mousekewitz's moved in". you was about to ask John what he meant but by the time you were about to speak the whistle blew as the train came to a stop, a mouse in the front yelled out 'Green River'. Since it was your stop you gathered your things and started to exit the train. Before you were off the train John yelled out.

"Tony, say hi to Tanya for me" You looked puzzled to why he would say that, but you brushed it off.

"Sure thin Johnny, Oh and thanks for ya help" Finally off the train you get a chance to look around. It was actually beautiful to see the green land and the flowing water stream. Near the water tower you see a home with a sign that says 'Mousekewitz'.

"Huh that didn't take long to find". As you make your way towards the home you recognize a figure that emerged from inside the home, you yell with happiness since not being able to see this person in more than a year.

"Hi ya Mrs. M"! Even though she's not your mother you run to her as if she was and give her a heart warming hug.

"Uh, T...Tony oh it's great to see you"! She just as much hugs you right back, then you notice two other figures behind her now exiting the home.

"Mr. M ya still playin that violin I see, Oh and look how big ya got Yasha. Oh I've missed ya guys"! You ushered them into a welcoming hug. As you parted moments later you ask what you wanted to ask since the moment you got to Green River.

"Where's Filly"? The two older mice chuckled a bit before answering your question.

"Try the sheriffs office, he's always with Wylie and Tiger" to the Mousekewitz you must have looked like your eyes were about to pop out of your little skull.

"Tigers here too, this is where he's been"?! Without waiting for an answer you start off for the sheriffs office, Mr. M tries saying something all you get is Cats out of what he was saying, still running you yell back.

"Sorry Mr. M ya gonna have to tell me later" Well because your a mouse it takes you quite a bit to actually reach the office, so be now you are panting and out of breath.

"(Hu hu)...I think...I ran(cough)..two years...off my life"

To be continued...


End file.
